November 2013
30th – South Norwood CP: Egyptian Goose (JAH) * 29th - Kings Road SE25: (08:40hrs) c20 Redwing, (JW) * 29th – South Norwood Lake: (09;00-10:30hrs) 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, c 70 Blank-headed Gull, 7 Cormorant, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Jay, 1 Chiffchaff (calling) c30 Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, (JW) * 29th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Teal, 10 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 11 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 14 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (one singing), 88 Carrion Crow, Bullfinch calling (JAH) * 28th – South Norwood Lake: (09:00-10:00hrs) 48 Coot, 25 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, c100 Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jackdaw, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Jay, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 28th – Waddon Ponds: 135 Black-headed Gulls including VBA, T09, XN31 and one with a metal ring, 50+ Coots, 67 Mallard, pair Gadwall, 24 Tufted Ducks, 2 Little Grebes, c10 Goldfinches. Zero Canada Geese! (JB) * 28th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 8 Shoveler, 9 Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 imm. Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 16 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, male Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Jackdaw, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 27th – South Norwood CP: Kingfisher (JAH) * 27th - Croham Hurst: 10 Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 15+ Long-tailed Tit, 10+ Great Tit, 10+ Blue Tit, 6 Coal Tit (J. Banes). * 27th - Sanderstead: a day clearing leaves in the garden saw 4 Blackbirds (highest count for some time, so probably included migrants), 6 Redwings in the garden then about a dozen over, 10 Fieldfares over, c12 Greenfinches, 1 Goldcrest. I guess winter is nigh! (JB) * 26th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 7 Shoveler, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk reported, Kestrel, Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8 Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 25th - South Norwood Lake: (12.00 - 13.00) Pair + juv Mute Swan, 20 Canada Goose, 3f Shoveler, 22 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, c50 Coot, c75 Black-headed Gull (30 on jetty - no rings), 3 ad Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 imm Herring Gull, group 8 Collared Dove (feeding on main island), 3 Jay, 1 Coal Tit (heard), 3/4 Long-tailed Tit, pair Nuthatch, c60 Starling (on cricket field), 3 Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (GH) * 25th – Waddon Ponds: 17 Canada Geese including BTO 5261277, 10 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 37 Coot, 174 Black-headed Gull including T09, VBA (Danish), 28F9 (British), XN31 (German), T28A (Polish), 4 Common Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Carrion Crow, 15 Starling. (Dave Warren) * 25th – South Norwood CP: Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 28 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Bullfinch. Peregrine carrying prey NW at 8.30am (JAH) * 24th - Farthing Downs: 1 kestrel hunting overhead for almost 15 minutes, 1 sparrowhawk over, mobbed by a flock of 50+ jackdaws, 1 redpoll over, 2 alba wagtails, a loose flock of 50 or so redwings, 1 mistle thrush, 1 yellowhammer, 7 long tailed tits, 1 green woodpecker, 1 great spotted woodpecker, 7 goldfinches, 4 meadow pipits, 2 bullfinches heard but not seen, 1 nuthatch calling in Devilsden Wood, and usuals. (D Hayes) * 24th - Central Croydon: male Peregrine heard calling & then seen twice flying in town centre from Nestlé building to opposite building (J. Barnes); 2 Peregrines pair seen flying & calling around same area at 16.15 (P. Sell) * 24th – South Norwood CP: 49 species: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 3 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, 112 Black-headed Gull, 13 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 imm. Herring Gull, Great Black-backed Gull over NW, Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 17 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit. (JAH) * 24th - Croham Hurst: Female Sparrowhawk hunting low, 12 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreepers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Great/Blue/Coal tits on feeding station. (Jack Barnes) * 23rd - Croham Hurst: 12 Redwing, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Bullfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, female Sparrowhawk hunting low, 8 Great Tits, 9 Blue Tits, Coal Tit (J. Barnes) * 23rd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 9 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Egret, Kestrel, Peregrine (SW 8.20am), 3 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Jay, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 22nd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 3 Water Rail calling, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 34 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 10 Fieldfare, Redwing, Chiffchaff (JAH) * 22nd - Waddon Ponds: 123 Black-headed Gulls included XN31, 28F9 and VBA, immature Yellow-legged Gull, 29 Tufted Ducks, 56 adult & 1 young Coot, 4 Little Grebes. (JB) * 21st – South Norwood Lake: (09.00:10.45hrs) 28 Tufted Duck, Pair Great Crested Grebe, c50 Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Chaffinch, c15 Goldfinch, (JW) * 20th - Waddon Ponds: 50 Black-headed Gulls included XN31 (ringed at Hiddensee, Germany this year), 28F9 (ringed in Britain/Ireland this year) and T09 (ringed Copenhagen, Denmark in 2011). (from Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds website) * 19th – Croham Hurst: 8 blue tits, 3 redwing, 1 jay, 18 Great tits, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Robin 3 Bullfinch and a great spotted woodpecker (Jack Barnes) * 18th - Purley Beeches: Tawny Owl calling at 22:30 (JB) * 17th - South Norwood Lake: (9.05 - 10.30) 25 Canada Goose, 20 Tufted Duck, 4 Cormorant, 1 Little Grebe, pair Great Crested Grebe, c75 Black-headed Gull, 1 ad Common Gull, 6 imm Herring Gull, 2/3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jay, pair Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Redwing (over N), 1 Dunnock (sub-song), 3 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail (low over E), 2 Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (GH) * 17th – South Norwood CP: 48 species this morning including 2 Mute Swan, 9 Shoveler, 4 Cormorant, Little Egret, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 14 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 10 Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 25 Magpie, Brambling with Goldfinch and Chaffinch on path in Scrub, 2 Bullfinch (JAH) * 16th - Croham Hurst: 12:45-14:00 No sign of Waxwings which had been feeding on rowans beside the path at the top of the ridge yesterday. Flock of Siskins heard, Treecreeper, Nuthatch. (JB) * 16th - Croham Hurst Golf Course: approx. 50 Waxwings reported from an area of golf course not visible from public footpaths. * 15th - Croham Hurst: Flock of 15-20 Waxwings feeding in Rowan trees. Weren't here yesterday. Were feeding for a good hour before being attacked by a Sparrowhawk. Soon came back and were feeding until I left. I arrived at the woods at 14:00 and was there until 16:00 at which time I had to leave. They were active the whole time flying around and being very noisy. (London Birders -Jack Barnes) * 15th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 7 Shoveler, 7 Cormorant, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, Common Gull, 4 Collared Dove, Pied Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 15th – Waddon Ponds: 150+ Black-headed Gulls incl one Danish and one Finnish ringed, pair Gadwall. (JB) * 14th – South Norwood CP: Little Egret, Water Rail swimming, Kingfisher, 2 male Bullfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (JAH) * 13th – South Norwood Lake: (09:00-10:00hrs) 28 Tufted Duck, pair + 1 Great Crested Grebe, c50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 7 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) Also 3 Stock Doves, 50+ Coots, 150+ Feral Pigeons (and 8 Cormorants) (JB) * 13th – South Norwood CP: Little Egret (again along cemetery – a site first for me), 4 Shoveler. 90+ Feral Pigeons over, 2 Mute Swans. (JB) * 12th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Shoveler, Little Egret perched on cemetery border, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Collared Dove, 7 Skylark over, 11 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest. Also reported - Brambling. (JAH) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: female Goosander, 3 Shoveler, 1 Redwing, 1 Greenfinch. (GH) * 10th - Waddon Ponds (WeBS count) 37 Canada Geese (including ringed 52202690 & 5260388), 150 Black-headed Gulls (including VBA & T09 - first sighting this autumn of the latter), 2 Gadwall, 37 Mallard, 11 Tufted Ducks, 54 Coots, 7 Moorhens, 6 Little Grebes, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Wagtail. (JB) * 9th – South Norwood CP: 634 Starling (majority flying west). (JAH) * 8th – Russell Hill, Purley: Red Kite (plus accompanying crows) passing west over garden at about 9.45am. (DL) * 8th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Shoveler, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Fieldfare, 4 singing Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Jackdaw (JAH) * 8th – Riddlesdown: 294 Woodpigeons over mainly heading SW (nothing like the 50,800 over Swanscombe Marsh this morning!), 150+ Starlings heading west, 13 Skylarks, 6 Meadow Pipits, 9 Jays, 5 Redwings, 2 Song Thrushes in partial song, 1 ‘alba’ wagtail over, 4 Stock Doves, 5 Bullfinches. (JB) * 8th – Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: 1 Skylark and 3 Redwings over, (JB) * 7th - Waddon Ponds: 78 Black-headed Gulls including VBA (Danish) and XN31 (German), 41 Canada Geese including 3 with rings, 55 adult & 1 young Coot, 63 Mallard, 9 Tufted Ducks, 4 Little Grebes, 5 Moorhens, 74 Feral Pigeons. (JB) * 7th – South Norwood Lake (09:00-10:30hrs) 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 7 Cormorant, 26 Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Redwing (over) S/SW, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Cola Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 6 Jay, 9 Chaffinch, c30 Goldfinch, (JW) * 5th – South Norwood Lake: (09:00-10:00hrs) 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Cormorant, 20 Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Jay, 5 Chaffinch, c30 Goldfinch, (JW) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 48 Canada Geese, 26 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 43 Coot plus 2 juv, 86 Black-headed Gulls incl VBA (Danish), XN31 (German), ST246.356 (Finnish), 1 Common Gull, 1 juv Herring Gull, 20 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Carrion Crow. (DW) * 4th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant high over, Kestrel, Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Collared Dove, 2 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 4th – South Norwood Lake: ( 09:00-10:30hrs) 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, c20 Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 1m Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, c30 Goldfinch, 5 Chaffinch, (JW) * 3rd – Farthing Downs: first winter Stonechat near the car park. Also 1 Kestrel, 1 alba wagtail over, 16 Goldfinches, 3 Meadow Pipits, 1 Chiffchaff plus regulars. (David Hayes) * 2nd - Goat House Bridge: 05:30 Tawny Owl calling. Norwood Junction Station: 05:40 3 Pied Wagtail by platform 1, (JW) * 2nd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, Teal, 3 Shoveler, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit. (JAH) * 1st – South Croydon: Peregrine with a freshly caught pigeon. (A Thorne) * 1st - South Norwood Lake (13.05 - 14.55): 25 Canada Geese, c15 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, c50 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 1 ad Lesser Black-backed Gull (over), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Jay, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Pied Wagtail. (GH)